narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Miyako Hyuga
Miyako Hyuga ''' Background Here you should write about your OC's academic expirience, before-plot childhood, family, how did she become what she is today (e.g. if she's an ANBU why and when did it happen, the reasons for being chosen etc. Personality Miyako is a bright, slightly shy and warm person. She tends to laugh a lot and make strange (sometimes) offensive comments to people she doesn't know. However when the time is needed she can be serious and focused, especially if she is surrounded by her senseis. However her aura is warm and she's extremely gentle. She often heals other people, even when she's close to death. Appearance Miyako has tanned brown skin and long brown hair that falls to her waist. She has the Byakugan which gives her the appearance of having a lilac tint in her eyes. In Part I, Miyako wears a short purple dress with black markings and a black cloth tied around her waist, with black Shinobi sandals. She used mesh armor to cover her legs and her left wrist, also wrapping bandages around her right arm and left calf. When she isn't in battle, she has her hair resting on her back but while in missions she tended to tie it behind her. Like most branch Hyuga members, she wore a black forehead protector across her forehead, to hide the Hyuga main family juinjutsu. In Part II, Miyako changes her clothing to a form fighting purple sleeveless shirt, with a gray skirt wrapped over her lower waist, purple biker shorts under her skirt, and a bandage wrapped around her right thigh, with mesh armor over her legs. She wears long shinobi boots. She continues to wear bandages around her right arm. She switches her black headband for a purple one. In The Last, Miyako wears a black jumpsuit with a purple kunai bag around her waist. She continues to wear bandages on her right arm, mesh armor over her legs with long shinobi boots. She also wears her forehead protector around her neck, embracing her Hyuga curse seal for the first time. Abilities Miyako has exceptional skills, being apart of the Hyuga clan. Under the supervision of Kabuto, she has been able to preform and create medical ninjutsus and good defenses. Her intelligence is also very high when it comes to the bodies anatomy. By the beginning of Part II, Miyako's skill could be considered chunin level. Kekkei Genkai Because of her Hyuga bloodline, Miyako possess the Byakugan. This is a powerful dojutsu. With the abilities of her eyes, Miyako and her clan have almost a 360 degree view, with a small blind spot behind their necks. Because of this, Miyako prefers not to stay in hand to hand combat, instead staying hidden usually and providing support for her comrades there. During the fourth shinobi war, Miyako awakes a rare, advanced version of the Byakugan, which gives them the ability to magnify their sight and give them slightly extra chakra, at the expense of extremely strained eyesight. Medical Ninjutsu Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the '''S sign under Text appearance. Reference My artwork was done by ☀https://www.deviantart.com/cancerthegiantcrab She is very great for doing this!